Hero
by Ary Hyuga
Summary: "Déjame ir, No quiero ser tu héroe, no quiero ser tu campeón, solo quiero pelear junto con los demás" SongFic/OneShot Inspirado en "Hero" de Familiy of the year, que nos deja ver un pequeño momento de Percy y Annabeth mientras estan en el Tartaro.


Héroe

**Song: Hero by Family of the year**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

Percy suspiro, a lo lejos escucho a algún monstruo gruñendo y un grito desgarrador. Annabeth se encogió en sus brazos. La abrazó con fuerza, la rubia estaba dormida, era su turno de montar guardia.

El batir de unas alas se escucho sobre la caverna. Percy convirtió a Riptide en una pluma rápidamente para apagar su luminiscencia que podía delatarlos. El batir de alas se alejó poco a poco de ellos.

Percy recargo su cabeza en la pared de piedra de la cueva que encontraron en el fondo del tártaro y cerro los ojos por un segundo.

Let me go  
I don't wanna be your hero  
I don't wanna be a big man  
Just wanna fight like everyone else

Imágenes corrieron aleatoriamente por su mente.

Aquel día, casi 6 años atrás, cuando había sido reclamado.

Recordó el sentimiento de furia que sintió cuando aun era un pequeño adolecente, recordó como le dolió el tener que dejar a sus amigos en la cabaña de Hermes para ir a vivir solo en la cabaña de Poseidón, recordó las muchas veces que estuvieron a punto de morir mientras intentaban recuperar el rayo maestro, recordó a las furias siguiéndolo, el minotauro, el rostro de su madre al ser secuestrada, a Medusa, a Procrustes, la batalla con Ares, el ir a enfrentarse a los dioses en el olimpo…

Your masquerade  
I don't wanna be a part of your parade  
everyone deserves a chance to  
walk with everyone else

Percy realmente creyó que el siguiente año seria más sencillo. Realmente esperaba no tener que ir a buscar el vellocino. Si no hubiera sido por Grover, en realidad el habría dejado a Clarisse buscarlo sola. Pero se habían llevado a su mejor amigo. Recordó su encuentro con Luke en el Princesa Andrómeda, el refugió de Annabeth en la bahía de Chesapeake, su batalla con la Hidra, su entrada al mar de los monstruos…

Los recuerdos siguieron fluyendo, año tras año, Percy se enfrento a la muerte en muchas formas.

Luchó contra Titanes, esqueletos vivientes, leones con piel de acero, esfinges, hombres de tres cuerpos, escorpiones gigantes, Campe, gigantes hechos de arena...

Y luego la batalla final, de alguna manera, después de bañarse en el estigio y derrotar a un montón de monstruos, se enfrento contra Cronos. Y aunque Percy nunca sintió que ese triunfo fuera de él realmente, logro ayudar a Luke a vencerlo.

"Aquel verano no mire atrás" Se recordó a si mismo. Se convenció de que al fin las cosas estarían bien. Que al fin tendría paz.

While holding down  
a job to keep my girl around  
and maybe buy me some new strings  
and her and I out on the weekends

Realmente se había imaginado una vida junto a Annabeth, tener citas con ella, verla convertirse en una de las mejores arquitectas, ir a la universidad. Incluso había pensado en mil maneras de proponerle matrimonio sin que ella lo descubriera. Si, quizá era alocado pensar en un matrimonio a los 16. Pero a los 16, Percy había estado a punto de morir un millón de veces, eso te hace pensar en sentar cabeza.

And we can whisper things  
Secrets from my America dreams  
Baby needs some protection  
But I'm a kid like everyone else

Annabeth se estremeció entre sueños, lo que hizo a Percy volver en si. Destapo a riptide una vez más para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

3 semanas habían sobrevivido en el Tártaro. Según Annabeth, al fin estaban cerca de las puertas, y con suerte, encontrarían alguna forma de cerrarlas.

Percy había considerado el cerrarlas el mismo, pero la verdad era que no tendría, nunca, el valor suficiente para separarse de Annabeth por más tiempo.

So let me go  
I don't wanna be your hero  
I don't wanna be a big man  
just wanna fight with everyone else

Correr y ocultarse. Eso era lo único que Percy quería hacer. Durante toda su vida, sin que él lo quisiera así, Percy había sido considerado un héroe. Lo habían forzado a rescatar a cada persona que amaba, a su madre, a Grover, a Annabeth, al campamento, a su ciudad, e incluso al campamento romano…

Ya no podía soportarlo, estaba cansado. La presión era demasiada…y el ni siquiera lo había pedido

So let me go  
I don't wanna be your hero  
I don't wanna be a big man  
just wanna fight with everyone else

"_Déjame ir, No quiero ser tu héroe, no quiero ser tu campeón, solo quiero pelear junto con los demás"_

Las palabras flotaron en la mente de Percy por un tiempo.

Annabeth se movió en sus brazos, lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y comenzó a quejarse en sueños. Percy la despertó despacio.

Annabeth abrió los ojos y se lanzo a los brazos de Percy.

-Saben donde estamos- Le dijo Annabeth. Percy asintió, y se pusieron de pie. Habían estado siendo perseguidos sin descanso, y una vez mas era hora de moverse.

"Solo quiero pelear junto con los demás" Pensó Percy por ultima vez. Dejo que Annabeth apoyara su peso en el, pues se había lastimado, y reanudaron su camino, hacia las puertas de la muerte…

* * *

_Hero _de **Family of the year**

La verdad me gusto mucho esa canción, u fue Percy el primero en el que pensé cuando la escuche así que...Nació esto.

Bueno, es todo por hoy. Una fanfic de un solo capitulo, por favor dejen su review

Con amor, Ary Hyuga...


End file.
